Kawaki
is a member of Kara and the key to the fulfilment of the organisation's greatest wish.Weekly Shōnen Jump Background During his childhood, Kawaki was originally raised solely by an drunkard and physically abusive man until Jigen bought him with a large sum of money. Taking over his custody, he told Kawaki to make himself at ease from now.Boruto chapter 24, page 15-19 At some point later, he received Kāma and ripped out Garō's jaw, the latter he asked forgiveness in doing.Boruto chapter 24, page 36 At some point, he was made into something different to a human through inorganic technology, with his blood vessels and nervous system being modified.Boruto chapter 25, page 37-39 Personality While much is unknown about Kawaki's personality and views, he is shown to be highly aggressive and vulgar to people he dislikes or opposes. At the same time, he can remain calm and collected when questioning strangers, such as when Kawaki listened to Konohamaru Sarutobi's explanation about himself and his team. Kawaki seems to hold a deep grudge against the Kara organisation, becoming highly alert and aggressive when facing off against members of the group. Kawaki also seems to possess a dry sense of humor, seen when Kawaki made fun of Garō's disfigured jaw, which Kawaki himself caused in the past. He is also shown to be extremely ruthless, killing anyone who either opposes or angers him. Later, Kawaki apparently came to despise shinobi as he became driven to end its era once and for all. Appearance Kawaki is a young man with grey eyes and bushy black hair, the sides of which are shaven and blond in colour, a tattoo of the Roman numeral Ⅸ under his left eye, a pair of piercings on his right eyebrow and stud earrings. He wears a shirt with a sleeveless vest jacket with stripe patterns on his collar and dark pants with a studded belt. He has a Kāma on the palm of his left hand in the shape of a diamond, which spreads across the left half of his face, chest, and arm, glowing red upon activation. Later in life, he is seen wearing a violet infinity scarf and belt, white overalls with his chest exposed, and a black vest trench coat. Abilities Kawaki is a strong combatant, able to destroy Garō's jaw and dozens of robotic puppets. Even in an exhausted state, his power was enough to repel Team Konohamaru and fend off Garō, easily defeating and killing him upon activating his Kāma and would have killed Team Konohamaru with a single attack had Boruto not tapped into his own Kāma and absorbed the attack, with Delta openly praising Kawaki's might. He could compete against 16-year-old Boruto Uzumaki while he used his own Kāma mark and Jōgan. Kāma Kawaki possesses the Kāma mark, with which he is able to absorb flames and cause large-scale explosions. However, using the mark causes his body to overheat, leaving him unconscious. Three years later, he is able to willingly activate it as well, which changes to expand across his body. Body Modifcations Kawaki's body has undergone significant modification at the hands of an extremely talented scientist, down to the level of his circulatory and nervous systems, transforming him into something of a living scientific ninja tool. Katasuke deems his cybernetic body a work of art, as advanced as the prosthetic arm he designed for Naruto Uzumaki, if not moreso. He also clarifies that unlike Mitsuki, who is a synthetic human that was genetically engineered using organic technology, Kawaki is a human being who was transformed into something else using inorganic technology. As a result of these modififications he can transform his right arm in a manner similar to Jūgo's Sage Transformation, weaponizing it to produce sharp blades or piercing tendrils; these growths can also be shed or thrown as projectiles. He can also produce a powerful shockwave from his body, repelling all around, even the ground below him. Physical Prowess Kawaki specialises in close-range combat. He is able to easily dodge Garō's blast and is shown to be very resilient, as he could continue fighting effectively despite his battered state. Kawaki is later shown to be proficient in using a bō, able to match Boruto's swordsmanship. New Era Ao Arc When the blimp that was transporting Kawaki crashed in the Land of Fire near the border, he left the scene, resulting in some of Kara's autonomous puppets pursing him. After travelling a fair distance away from the crash, he defeated all the pursing puppets before falling unconscious. Kawaki Arc Upon his body being discovered by Team Konohamaru, the shinobi discovered he had an identical mark to Boruto's. When both their seals began to hurt, Kawaki was dreaming of his first time meeting Jigen, leading to him abruptly waking up and destroying the area within his vicinity. Questioning who the team were, Konohamaru Sarutobi identified himself, and asked for information regarding the crash. Refusing to provide information and wanting to be left alone, Boruto revealed to Kawaki he also had Kāma, resulting in Kawaki believing they were pursuers from Kara. As they tried to correct him, Garō made his presence known, announcing his intentions of recovering Kawaki. Launching another attack, Kawaki dodged and manifested a blade from his arm, which he used to slash the Outer, despite his weakened state. Flashforward In the wake of Konohagakure's destruction three years after meeting Boruto, the two faced off on the destroyed Hokage Rock, where Kawaki vowed to defeat him and told Boruto that the shinobi era was over. Trivia * means "dry" or "parched". * Kawaki first appeared in a promotional illustration for the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations manga with a slightly different design, having slightly younger features and wearing a dark blue jacket over a pink shirt and white pants, with his back turned. * Kawaki's appearance on the cover of chapter 1 has him wearing a white jacket over a purple turtle-neck shirt with the tattoo under his left eye resembling a dagger instead of the Roman numeral Ⅸ. References it:Kawaki pt-br:Kawaki pl:Kawaki fr:Kawaki es:Kawaki id:Kawaki ru:Каваки